onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zoan
Zoan (動物系 (ゾオン) Zōn) is a type of Devil Fruit. This type of fruit allows the user to transform into an animal and animal-human hybrid forms at will. First Appearance: Chapter 135; Episode 81 Effects A Zoan fruit allows the user to transform into one other specie. This type of fruit provides three forms: the user's natural form, a fully transformed type, and a hybrid form, combining both original and fruit-bestowed species into an odd form (usually in a bizarre way where the size is greatly exaggerated). The only known hybrid forms of human users shown so far that was not bipedal is the Hebi Hebi no Mi series (as the snakes don't have legs). As stated in an SBS, if the user's original form was the same as the fruit's bestowed species, taking the fruit would enhance the respective specie's talents, making the user the epitome of his kind. In the case of humans it would manifest as intelligence, which humans specialise in, and the person would be described as having reached enlightenment. Strengths The Zoan fruits mainly improves physical abilities and allows the user to use his or her 3 forms to adapt to a situation during a fight to find the form that gives the biggest advantage. In their hybrid form Zoan users experience enhanced senses, as this form uses a combination of both user and fruit abilities. Skilled Zoan users are also capable of using their powers to shape-shift out of harm's way; this is particularly useful, especially when the Zoan's body has been restrained, as Chopper demonstrated so many times (such as Chopper switching from heavy point to the smaller brain point to dodge a strike). This type of fruit is considered the best for martial arts of the three types of Devil Fruit and is favored by fighters and warriors alike. This fruit type is also useful for applying to objects such as guns or swords, giving an otherwise inanimate object life and increasing its value to the owner of the item. The method of application is however, as of yet, unknown. Zoan could be considered amongst the least impressive type of Devil Fruits as they solely rely on brawn power. However, rare Zoans such as those labelled 'Mythical' may display some attributes of Paramecia and/or Logia classes to generate rare and incredible powers combined in one person; the phoenix's rare ability to instantly regenerate from any wound makes it virtually equivalent to Logia users in damage tolerance, and its ability to generate fire also further gives it similar abilities to the Mera Mera no Mi. Weaknesses Physical powers granted are limited to just the capabilities of the animal they are able to transform into. In hybrid form, these strengths of both species may be combined, but again is just a mixture of both forms. Furthermore, inanimate objects animated to life through the use of the Zoan fruits become living creatures that need to be fed and groomed (for example, Funk Freed, Spandam's sword, has shown the need to be fed). Also, these once-inanimate objects gain their own free will and basic life's weaknesses, such as Funk Freed being threatened by Franky and Lassou contracting a cold. Sub-Categories Among the Zoan Devil Fruits and users, some of them are categorized together depending on what type of animal they turn into. Carnivorous Zoan Zoan users that turn into carnivorous animals tend to be more battle adept than others. As stated by Tony Tony Chopper, carnivorous animals are more predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature, and as such users that turn into such animals are naturally more dangerous and powerful in combat. One of the most extreme of this type of Zoan is Rob Lucci. Ancient Zoan As stated by Scratchmen Apoo, this is apparently a much rarer Zoan-class Devil Fruit than the normal types, and allows the users to transform into ancient and extinct animals. Only one has been shown, wielded by X. Drake, allowing him to transform into a carnivorous dinosaur. Awakened Zoan Aside from transforming into a powerful animal, it seems that this category of users are able to get back up faster after being knocked unconscious. The four Demon Guards are classified as such users. Mythical Zoan Mythical Zoan fruits are an exceptionally rare type of class of Zoan class Devil Fruit, said to be rarer than Logia types. They allow users to transform into mythological creatures (which often have special abilities that are comparable to Paramecia and Logia classes). The only one shown so far belongs to Marco, the Phoenix. Other Information The name "Zoan" for these types of Devil Fruit likely comes from the medical term zoanthropy, where the sufferer believes he is suffering from lycanthropy - changing from human to animal form Clinical lycanthropy - A Wikipedia article on the condition where humans act like animals.. While most Zoan users can only use the three forms, the Straw Hat Pirate's doctor Tony Tony Chopper can utilize more forms for a given amount of time with the aid of the "Rumble Ball", which he developed. It's unknown if other Zoan users can also be affected by the Rumble Ball since so far only Chopper has eaten it. However, consecutively eating two or three under six hours can cause disastrous results, as the tampering with a Devil Fruit's powers is not something meant to be done. A majority of the Zoan Devil fruits also come in different "models" that result in variations of the animal. For example, the Inu Inu (Dog) Fruit has Jackal, Dachshund, and Wolf models, the Ushi Ushi (Bull or Cow) Fruit has Bison and Giraffe models, and the Hebi Hebi(snake) has Anaconda and King Cobra models. List of Zoan Fruits *'Inu Inu no Mi' (Dog) series: **Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal (English versions: Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Jackal Strike/Dog-Dog Fruit: Model Jackal/Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Jackal Mode) **Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund (English versions: Mutt Mutt Fruit/Mutt Mutt Fruit, Dachshund Type) **Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf *'Ushi Ushi no Mi' (Cow) series: **Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison (English versions: Ox-Ox Fruit/Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Model) **Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe *'Neko Neko no Mi' (Cat) series: **Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard (English versions: Cat-Cat Fruit: Model Leopard) *'Tori Tori no Mi' (Bird) series: **Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon (English versions: Tweet-Tweet Fruit/Tweet-Tweet Fruit, Falcon Type) *'Hebi Hebi no Mi' (Snake) series: **Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda (English versions: Snake-Snake Fruit: Model Anaconda) **Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra (English versions: Snake-Snake Fruit: Model King Cobra) *'Single model' series: **Hito Hito no Mi (English versions: Human-Human Fruit) **Mogu Mogu no Mi (English versions: Diggy-Diggy Fruit) **Uma Uma no Mi (English versions: Horse-Horse Fruit) **Zou Zou no Mi References * *